L'anniversaire de Winry
by SonaChanTheHedgehog
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Winry, Edward et Alphonse ont décidé de lui offrir un cadeau un peu particulier... Mélange de FMA et de Sonic The Hedgehog.  Note: J'ai censuré les mots vulgaires par des astérisques pour ne pas choquer le jeune public.


Aujourd'hui, dans les rues de Rush Valley, Edward et Alphonse cherchaient un cadeau pour Winry, pour son anniversaire. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvaient rien, et Edward commença à péter les plombs:

Ed: On ne trouvera jamais de cadeau, P***** de M****!  
>Al: Arrête de t'énerver! On trouvera!<br>Ed: Je te dis que non! Ça tombe, la clé qu'on lui achètera ne lui plaira pas ou elle l'aura déjà!  
>Al: Continuons de chercher!<p>

Plus loin, Ed vit un grand avion, ainsi que deux queues toutes douces qui dépassaient. C'était Tails. Il bricolait sur son avion pour lui apporter quelques nouveautés.

Ed (chuchotant): Al! J'ai une idée!  
>Al (de même): Quoi?<br>Ed: On peut le capturer!  
>Al: Qui? Quoi?<br>Ed: Le petit renard à deux queues!  
>Al: Mais tu es fou!<br>Ed: Mais non! Laisse faire le pro!

Tails, qui les avait entendu, s'approcha d'eux:

Tails: Bonjour, que voulez-vous?  
>Ed (faisant semblant de bégayer): Et bien... toi qui adores bricoler la mécanique, je pense que tu nous seras utile...<br>Tails: Oui… C'est à propos de quoi?  
>Ed: Voilà... Je recherche un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de mon amie d'enfance. Elle adore la mécanique. Et... je pense que tu devrais la rencontrer...<br>Tails: J'aurais aimé mais je ne peux pas...  
>Ed: Et pourquoi?<br>Tails: Euh... Mes amis m'attendent car on doit sortir ensemble.  
>Ed (avec un sourire sadique): Tu viendras avec nous!<br>Tails: NON!  
>Al: Laisse-le Ed, ne le force pas!<br>Ed: Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!

Edward se jeta sur le jeune renard et l'immobilisa, comme s'ils jouaient au rugby.

Pendant tout ce temps, Winry admirait le coffret complet de mécanique tout dernier cri que mamie Pinako lui avait offert.

Pinako: Pourquoi refuses-tu de tester chacune des clés?  
>Winry: Pour ne pas me salir... Je tiens à rester propre pour accueillir Ed et Al!<br>Pinako: Tu as raison ma chérie...

Plus tard, Edward et Alphonse arrivèrent, avec leur paquet dans les mains.

Winry: Salut Ed, salut Al! Comment allez-vous?  
>Ed: Bien... Tiens, ton cadeau, joyeux anniversaire.<br>Al: Oui, bon anniversaire.

Winry déposa son paquet sur un pouf et le déballa assez vite. Elle vit le renard immobile. Elle afficha une tête un peu en colère...

Ed: Euh... Ton cadeau ne te plaît pas?  
>Winry: C'est une peluche?<br>Ed: Oui, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée...!

Winry regarda sa soit disant peluche d'un air menaçant, puis:

Winry (émerveillée): OOOOOH! QU'EST CE QU'ELLE EST MIGNONNE! C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre une si belle peluche! AAAAAAHHH! Merci Ed, merci Al!

Elle la serra dans ses bras, était aux anges jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende « Tu m'étouffes ! »

Winry (inquiète): Hein ? Mais qui a dit ça ?  
>Ed (mettant un coussin sur la tête de Tails): Oh ce n'est rien, tu as dû sûrement rêver!<p>

Tails hurla et retira violemment le coussin de sa tête. Il se dégagea des bras de Winry. Surprise, elle hurla.

Winry: MA PELUCHE EST VIVANTE!  
>Tails: Je ne suis pas une peluche, mais un vrai renard. Mon nom est Tails, et je suis un passionné de mécanique.<br>Winry: Un passionné de mécanique? WOAAAAHH! UN MIGNON PETIT RENARD QUI A LA MEME PASSION QUE MOI LE MEME DADA! AAAAAAHHHHH! Moi c'est Winry, et elle, c'est ma grand- mère!  
>Pinako: Bonjour petit<br>Tails: Ravi de faire votre connaissance! Au fait, avant de repartir, j'aimerais faire quelque chose...  
>Winry: Quoi donc?<p>

Le renard chuchota quelque chose à l'apprentie mécanicienne. Plus tard:

Winry (avec un grand sourire): Ed...  
>Ed: Oui...?<br>Winry: Tu as été un vilain petit garçon!  
>Tails (avec un sourire un peu sadique): On va te punir! <p>

Winry déposa Ed à quatre pattes et lui donna des fessés avec sa clé anglaise, aidée de Tails.

Ed: Aie! Ouille! Je m'excuse Aie! Tails pour Aie! Ce que je t'ai fais Aie! Arrêtez! OUILLE!

Moralité: Surtout, n'offrez pas de vrais animaux à Winry, elle vous punirait! 


End file.
